


Thai BL Series BL Fluff Oneshots

by includedisco



Category: My Dear Loser: Edge of 17 (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward First Times, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/includedisco/pseuds/includedisco
Summary: Extremely sweet and fluffy oneshots for some of my favorite BL couples. More tags and pairings to be added as we go on, but for now I'll be writing for;Kengkla & TechnoYong & NaiTum & TarIn & SunDae & TewTin & CanAe & Pete
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Can/Tin Medthanan, Dae/Tew (SOTUS), In Inthanu/Sun Arkin Rueangtakul, Kengkla/Techno (Love by Chance), Nai/Yong (SOTUS), Tar/Tum (Love by Chance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Kla's Fantasy (Kengkla & Techno)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I wrote these ages ago and they've been stuck on my computer. I decided to share them here in the hope that the fluff will put a smile on someone's face. There could be a few issues in one of two stories that could potentially paint an angsty color on it, but not much. These are basically fluff, fluff, fluff!!
> 
> Have fun reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kengkla and Techno discuss and try out Kengkla's cuddling fantasies. Cue lots of fluff

After hours of lying in kengkla’s bed and just kissing, they finally draw slowly away from each other, lips separating, but never too far. Their noses continue to slide gently against one another, their foreheads never breaking apart. kengkla is half lying on top of techno who is lying on his back, one of kengkla’s legs entangled with both of techno’s.

“you know, when your brother told me that you sleep on your back, I knew it would be perfect for cuddling.” kengkla whispers into the small space separating their lips and Techno grins, brown eyes twinkling with mirth and dimples popping.

“you imagined us cuddling long before we started dating? you had it so bad.” teased techno.

kengkla’s cheeks crimson. “tsk, shut up.” he shyly mutters, no bite to his tone.

“and what kind of things do you fantasise about lately?”

Catching his lips between his teeth, kengkla gives his boyfriend a heated look full of naughty promises. techno’s teasing grin melts away under the intense gaze and he swallows thickly, his minds reeling with all sorts of possibilities. Sometimes his younger boyfriend’s maturity stuns him, but usually in a great way.

kengkla shifts up until their faces are level and then he kisses techno, slow at first, before licking over techno’s bottom lip carefully, teasing his mouth open, leaking inside and meeting his tongue.

He slowly rolls techno fully on to his back, climbing on top of him, his mouth never leaving techno’s. kengkla takes charge every so often, but he has never done so in this sense. Techno is left breathless with the abrupt wave of excitement washing over him.

Techno sighs against kengkla’s lips, tilting his chin up, opening his mouth a little more, while kengkla slowly stroked down techno’s arms, until he found his hands, and techno moaned quietly when kengkla laced their fingers together, pressing them down on either side of techno’s head into the mattress.

Techno pulls back and asks, “so, is one of your fantasies pining me down lie this?”

“Everything we do together is part of my fantasies.” Kengkla smilingly replies

“Really.” Techno drags out the word. “Care to share what other naughty things re in that head of yours?”

Kla shakes his head. “I’d rather show you.”

“In that case, it’s terribly rude to keep your boyfriend dying of curiosity. You better get to the showing then.” Techno demands and Kla commences doing just that.


	2. First Time Is A Disaster(Kengkla &Techno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kengkla and Techno's first time together doesn't go as smoothly as hoped. Embarrassed, Techno hides away in the bathroom to beat himself up about it. Techno comes in and tries to comfort his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut, so my stories only contain references to sexual activity. If anyone is looking to find some smut in this story, i'm truly sorry to disappoint you. There is only fluff and romance. I hope you'll still enjoy it.

Kla knocks softly on his bathroom door before pushing it open and tentatively walking in. his heart breaks the moment he sees his sad and lonesome his boyfriend looks- sitting in the tub, hugging his knees and resting his forehead on them.

“P’ No, are you alright?” Kla’s voice is soft, but it still manages to startle No.

No doesn’t turn around. he keeps his head down, too embarrassed to face Kla. “I’m fine. I’ll be out in a second.”

Kla sighs and comes to a halt right in front of the bath tub. he wants to reach out and hold his P’No, comfort him, tell him there is Nothing to be ashamed of and embarrassed about; but Kla remains unmoving. perhaps more than the fear that he doesn’t have the right words to make No feel better, Kla is afraid it will hurt too much if he reaches for P’No and gets pushed away.

“you’ve been in here a while, P. the water is getting cold.” Kla says and gets No response. he sighs and stands akimbo, feeling helpless.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you.” No says, still looking down at his knees.

Kla frowns, confused. “I’m Not disappointed.”

“you don’t have to cushion the blow for me.”

“there is no blow to cushion.” finally tired of the distance between them, Kla squats on the floor and reaches out, taking No’s arms and turning towards him. Kla doesn’t expect to find that No his been crying.

No sniffs. he looks so broken and tears at Kla’s heart. Kla’s chest aches so much that it nearly brings him to tears as well, but he manages to hold them back. he wants to be strong for his boyfriend, to convince him that there is Nothing to feel bad about.

Kla gently cups No’s cheeks and let’s his thumbs caress the raw pink skin under No’s eyes. “please don’t cry. I hate seeing you this way.”

No hates making Kla sad too, so when fresh tears pull at the backs of his eyes, he blinks them away. “I ruined everything. I’m sorry.”

“None of it is your fault, do you hear me? don’t apologise.”

No blinks, daring to believe Kla. “you must have been surprised.” No chuckles mirthlessly.

“that you were a virgin?” Kla smiles in spite of himself and shakes his head. “Not really.”

“right. because I’m the dummy who can’t score a lover.” No sounds a bit bitter and Kla scowls at him, reprimanding him for berating himself like this.

“that’s what Nic thinks. I don’t agree.” Kla pauses to gather the right words. “P, I admire you a lot. I don’t care that your soccer team freshmen take advantage of you generosity and I don’t care that you are the soft type of guy who waits to find love to have his first time. to me you are always cool and kind and beautiful on the inside and out. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew nothing about you, but I fell in love. That hasn’t changed with all the stuff I know about you now. all these things you say are off-putting only make me love you more.”

No gives up on fighting his tears. His heart melts entirely at Kla’s acceptance and understanding. When he learned of Kla’s long-time crush on him, he didn’t realise how much Kla really liked him. The realisation now fills No with so much warmth and gratitude. He feels like because of Kla’s love, he can boldly and bravely face the people who constantly make fun of him.

“Thank you for saying that.” No smiles through his tears. Kla wipes them away with his hands.

“I mean every word. Plus….” Kla’s cheeks pink and he earns a quizzical look from his boyfriend. “I sort of like the fact that I’m your first. You are my first too.” Kla bashfully smiles.

No’s eyes widen in shock. “but you seem so….” he trails off not knowing what words to use that won’t offend his boyfriend.

“experienced.” Kla finishes for him. “I know. I like to act cool, but I have some reservations too. the moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted my first time to be with you.”

again No if left amazed by how much Kla loves him. the insecure side of himself wants to ask why, but he refuses to dwell on that anymore and focus on the wonderful boy in front of him. “I’m sorry I ruined our first time.” No says again, looking really apologetic.

“P, I said stop apologising.” Kla gently scolds. “I’m Not ignorant about sex with another man. I knew it would hurt a lot for you.”

“yeah but I’m sure you didn’t anticipate me bleeding out and stopping everything in the middle. I feel so incompetent.”

Kla lowered himself further onto his knees. “Come here.” he whispered and wrapped his arms around No, pulling him impossibly close. “you are Not incompetent. Neither of us are to blame. These things happen. it was only our first try. We’ll get better at it. Everything will be fine eventually. one day well laugh about this, okay?”

No chuckles against Kla’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“Now can we finally get you out of this bath before you catch a cold?”

“Yes please.”

*****

Kla helps No dry off and hands No a pair of dry shorts and a t-shirt. after No dresses up, they went back into the bedroom hand-in-hand.

No gasps, stunned by the sight that greets him. There are candles placed all around the room, giving it a mature romantic feel- all undoubtedly Kla’s work. The bed is well made again and atop it was a variety of snacks and sweet treats. It’s beautiful.

No looks at his boyfriend, shocked and incredibly touched. “you continue to amaze me. I didn’t know you could be this romantic.”

“I was hoping this would cheer you up, especially the junk food.”

“It does. Thank you.” No genuinely says, turning towards Kla and looping his arms around Kla’s neck. Kla’s arms instinctively wrap around No’s slim waist.

“I wanted to show you that we don’t need sex to have a romantic night. We are going to have fun watching TV and eating everything and anything we can.” Kla grins, his eyes sparkling with humour and anticipation.

No kisses Kla on the lips, soft, sweet and lingering.

After No gratefully takes the pain killer Kla offers, they climb onto the bed moments later. Kla sits leaning against the headboard and reaches for No who crawls into his arms instantly. Kla feels No’s breath on his neck, and buries his Nose in No’s hair for a few deep breaths. how long has he fantasised about moments like these and Now it has come to be. his hard is racing for fast with excitement and bliss.

They stay like that for some time, before No speaks up again: “this is also nice. should we stay like this till we fall asleep?”

“if you want.” Kla reaches for his cell phone and puts some music on, and they keep cuddling for another hour, lightly chatting and sometimes lapsing into comfortable silence.

Eventually No’s stomach grumbles and they can no longer ignore their hunger. so they turn on the TV and dig into the food.

Three hours later, they feel full and tired and decide to go to sleep. they help each other to collect the remains of their food and place it on the bedroom table then they get under the covers, lying on their sides.

“Mmm”, No hums happily as Kla hugs him close from behind, and pulls Kla’s hand up to his cheek to rest his face against it.

“are you okay?”, Kla asks, pressing a kiss to No’s hair. he just wants to make sure that they are okay. 

“I’m perfect”, No mumbles, softly kissing Kla’s hand.

“Are you still sore?”

No’s cheeks heat. “It’s Not that bad anymore.”

“good. then I’m good too”, Kla replies, moving his Nose over No’s neck a little before staying still and breathing him in.

“thanks for tonight. it was great despite a few pitfalls.”

“it was perfect for me.” Kla says quietly, his lips moving against No’s neck as he did so.

No chuckles. You are way too romantic. Good night, Kla. I love you.” No turned his head to give Kla a small good night kiss on the lips.

“Good night. I love you too.”


	3. Fright Mode (Tum & Tar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tum and Tar share an apartment their own now. Tar steps out for a bit without telling Tum, and a fearful Tum enters protective mode.

Tar walks into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend and softly closes the door, in no way expecting the outburst that greets him.

His boyfriend Tum is in front of him in an instant, seething. “Where the hell have you been, Tar?” Tum demands.

Tar blinks, so stunned and taken aback that he stumbles back a few steps. “answer me.” Tum snaps, but is too impatient to wait for a reply. “I looked for you everywhere. I called and called…..” he deliberately trails off, assuming that Tar gets the point. Tum’s belly is boiling with the bitter bile that is his anger, but another part of him is both relived that Tar is here and sorry for attacking Tar like this.

Tar’s heart comes crushing down into the pit of his stomach. Perhaps the thing that bothers him more than his own fears is worrying Tum. Tum has every reason to worry, but Tar still hates it. he wishes there was a way he could extinguish the fire that burns so hot in Tum’s otherwise beautiful and warm eyes every time Tar steps out for too long or forgets to answer his phone.

“I was with P’Type and Tharn.” Tar finally manages to explain.

Tum’s eyebrows furrow, “why didn’t you tell me?” he waspishly retorts.

“because I shouldn’t have to tell you about every time I go to hang out with my own friends who are perfectly safe to be around.” Tar says, disarming Tum. the angry set of Tum’s mouth softens and so do his tense shoulders.

stepping forward into Tar’s personal space, Tum lifts his hands and gently cups Tar’s slender cheeks. Stroking the soft skin there with his thumbs, Tum looks deeply, apologetically and lovingly into Tar’s eyes. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I never mean to do that.”

“I know.” Tar whispers, his big eyes full of understanding.

guilt gnarls deeper in Tum’s insides. “I know it’s irrational the way I worry about you and it makes you endlessly uncomfortably because it’s a constant reminder of what happened to you; but I can’t help it.”

“I know.” Tar repeats. “it’s okay.” he reassures, meaning it. Turning his face, he presses a kiss into Tum’s palm and slides his arms around Tum’s middle, pulling him closer. “I kind of like it when you get all protective and possessive.” Tar grins and winks.

Tum smiles at that, feeling relief wash over him. the knot of guilt in his belly unsnaps instantly. “we can establish a balance. if you don’t want to tell me where or you are or if you forget to call, at least just text or answer my calls, then I won’t have to worry so much.”

Tar nods. “okay. I’m sorry I keep getting so selfish. I should understand why you worry so much.”

“I couldn’t live with myself is you got hurt again.”

“I won’t get hurt again. Everything is fine, okay?”

it’s Tum’s turn to nod. he leans in and kisses Tar’s lips, a soft and gentle plucking of the lips at first and then Tum slowly goes deeper, lightly licking into Tar’s mouth as his arms go all the way around Tar’s slim frame. Tar’s hands fist into the back of Tum’s shirt.

Tum smiles into the kiss when Tar hums in delight.

“should I make us something delicious to eat?” Tar whispers into the tiny crack of space between their parted lips.

“sure. i’ll help. we’ll watch a movie after or something.” Tum pulls back entirely, takes Tar’s hand and leads him to their kitchen.


	4. relapse? (In/Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In is stirring up trouble again but thankfully for the right reasons this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short cute In/Sun moment after In throws a few punches at school

“ow it hurts.” In yelped and attempted to knock his hand out of Sun’s hold, but Sun held on tight.

Sun didn’t even look up, too focused on his task of applying alcohol to In’s Injured knuckles. “you deserve this.” Sun said.

“I don’t know why you are being mean to me. I was just defending you.”

“I never asked you to go around punching people like some thug.” Sun retorted.

“fists are the only thing those kind of people understand.” countered In

“then what’s the difference between you and them?”

In blanched and lowered his gaze, scrambling for a reply but failing to employ one.

Sun pursed his lips and resumed dabbing ointment on the bruises, albeit gentler this time to In’s appreciation. “I just hate seeing you get bullied at school for being gay.” In suddenly muttered to his lap, halting Sun’s movements.

Sun sighed and eyed his boyfriend for a few beats. he smiled then, feeling most of his anger melt away. In was being an idiot, but it was just his way of caring. Sun understood that now.

“I just don’t want you to go back to your old ways.” Sun admitted.

In finally lifted his gaze and was met with the concern and uncertainty In his boyfriend’s eyes. In hated himself for eliciting those emotions In Sun. to be honest he didn’t want his old life back either. he was only trying to protect the boy he loved. “I won’t go back to that.” In promised, adding as much vehemence as he could muster. he was pleased to see Sun’s face light up with hope.

“promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good, because I prefer the new nice In.” cooed Sun. his smile turned Into a full blown laugh when In’s face crimsoned as he shyly lowered his gaze. “Your parents think so too.”

In was glad to look up when he did because he was right In time to catch sight of Sun’s lovely smile and that adorable way he always looked naughty and mischievous when he teased people. Sun was so beautiful. In found himself unable to look away from him.

“Sun?”

“hm?”

Their gazes locked for a few moments, Sun’s eyes curiously looking on and In’s filled with adoration. “I really like you.” In whispered and leaned forward then softy kissed Sun’s lips.

Both stunned and touched, Sun grinned as his heart skittered away. “I like you too, In.” with that, he went back to work on In’s hand. Sun lifted the injured hand to his lips and gently blew on it before pressing a tender kiss near the affected area. “Feel better soon.”

With a sweet smile touching his lips, In nodded. “okay.”


	5. Late Night Cuddles (Ae/Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete can't sleep and Ae is sweet enough to stay up with him, so they cuddle, talk and drink hot chocolate until dawn

Ae woke up around 4am and it took him a minute to orient himself. Pete’s side of the bed was empty, and Ae missed the smell and the warmth of him instantly. He waited for a couple of minutes, assuming Pete had gone to the bathroom or something, but when he didn’t return, Ae pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made his way down to the living room.

Pete was standing in the kitchen, pouring milk into a cup. It was dark, except for the moonlight and a small, dimmed lamp Pete had turned on.

“Hey Baby”, Ae said quietly, rubbing his eyes, “what are you doing up?”

Pete turned around to him, and god, he looked so cute in his boxers and one of Ae’s old ’s t-shirt, curls all messy and cheeks a little blushed: Ae fought the urge to go over there and pinch then kiss those cheeks he adored so much.

“Hey… sorry. Did I wake you up?” Pete muttered softly and apologetically, his eyes wildly innocent, pretty and warm as always.

Ae shook his head, smiling: “No. What are you doing?”

Pete smiled back and turned around again: “Couldn’t sleep. Thought I could make myself some hot chocolate. That seemed to help when I was little, so.”

Even hugged him from behind, pressing his body against Pete’s and buried his face in Isak’s neck. silently he wished he was tall enough to bury his nose in Pete’s soft hair instead.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have made it for you.”

Pete turned his head and gave Ae a kiss on the cheek: “Because I’m not four years old and I can get my own hot chocolate.” Pete’s smile turned shy then. “well at least I can try to make it as good as mum used to make it for me.”

Ae’s heart stirred, picturing a little Pete eagerly waiting for his chocolate milk with cheeks flushed in child-like anticipation.

he wordlessly watched Pete put chocolate powder into his milk, stirring a little, before trying to move to the microwave.

“You have to let go”, Pete chuckled, trying to get out of Ae’s hug.

“Hm, never”, Ae mumbled into Pete’s neck, and his boyfriend laughed softly, moving out of Ae’s embrace to put the cup in the microwave.

“You can go back to bed”, considerate as ever, Pete told him, pecking his lips, “I’ll be up in a second.”

Ae took Pete’s hands in his, gently playing with his fingers and enjoying the softness of Pete’s palms. “why can’t you sleep well at times?”

Pete shrugged and turned around as the microwave made a _ping_ sound: “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it has been going on”, Ae said seriously, his tone taking a certain hard lilt to it that Pete had come to realise made an appearance whenever Ae’s protective side was triggered.

“I don’t have a problem sleeping or anything. Everything is good, I promise.”

Ae nodded, thankfully looking assuaged. “Okay.” He caught Pete’s wrist and moved him into the living room, before sitting down on their big, black armchair, pulling Pete onto his lap.

“What are you doing? ”Pete shyly asked, carefully holding the hot cup

“Cuddling you”, Ae answered, shifting a little and smiling at how cute and shy Pete got with Ae did things like that.

He was sitting on the armchair, Pete on his lap with his legs hanging over the armrest. Ae patted his back and his knee while Pete took a sip from his hot chocolate.

“Good?”Ae asked.

“Very. You want some?”, Pete offered, and Ae nodded, not bothering to stop patting Pete, so that Pete held the cup up to Ae’s lips and fed him a mouthful.

“Not bad”, he admitted, turning his head and started kissing Pete’s shoulder.

Pete just chuckled and leaned against Ae a little more, relishing in how amusing Ae was whenever he got all affectionate and soft. Admittedly his rough, tough and fierce side suited him better, but Pete liked this too. it was a side to Ae that only Pete got to enjoy and had no desire to share. Pete liked that there was no limit to Ae’s love and protection. Ae could both throw punches for him and also cuddle him like this when he couldn’t sleep.

They fell quiet for a couple of minutes, Pete drinking his hot chocolate and Ae hugging and touching him, tracing the lean muscles of his thighs, his spine and his abs with his fingers.

“So, why couldn’t you sleep tonight?”, Ae asked quietly.

Pete shrugged: “Sometimes I just need a while until I can sleep in a new bed.” explained Pete and was quick to berate himself because he was using to doing so before others could. “Sounds dumb, I know.”

Ae’s eyebrows furrowed, his expression silently reprimanding Pete for that. “It doesn’t”, Ae told him quietly. “So you can’t rest well in a new place and I still wipe mine and people’s snort with my hand. It’s called being human.” reaching for the by now empty cup Ae placed it on the table, before pulling Pete to his chest.

Pete inhaled contently, pressing his nose against Ae’s collarbone: “You smell nice even though you tend to tolerate dirt.” he chuckled.

“Thanks, it’s your shower gel”, Ae reminded him with a smile of his own.

“You don’t smell like shower gel”, Pete argued, moving his nose over Ae’s neck, “You smell much better than every shower gel ever.”

Ae chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Pete’s head: “So do you.”

“I’m wearing baby powder.”

“It suits you what with your cute cheeks and pale skin.”

Pete grinned; Ae could feel it against his neck: “your niece has ruined you for everyone. Now you can’t resist people with soft, pale cheeks.” 

“hm my niece only partly ruined me then you came along and ruined me for good.” Ae answered, moving his hand over Pete’s chest

Pete chuckled. “what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t ruin you for everyone or leave a lasting impression. you’ve ruined me too you know.”

Even grinned, kissing Pete’s temple: “really? how?” his hand was still gently patting Pete’s stomach and chest. Pete liked it a lot. it’s something Ae did to comfort Pete whenever Pete was sick or uneasy.

“I don’t find soft guys attractive at all now. if a guy isn’t a short and stocky fellow who fiercely punches bad people then he won’t get my attention at all.”

Ae delivered a playful punch to Pete’s shoulder. “There are a lot of short brusque guys around Thailand. does that mean I could still lose you to another?”

Pete vehemently shook his head. “Never, because my fierce and haughty Shorty can also knows when I need him to be sweet. he not only fights for me but cuddles me when I can’t sleep.” a pause. “So thank you.”

Pete longed for Ae’s affection and his touches and he’d made that pretty clear since they got together. Even though at first it was hard for Ae to settle into having that much skin ship, somehow he could tell that cuddling was something that Pete not only craved but actually _needed_ and he tried his best to give his boyfriend that.

Over a year later, Ae could proudly say he loved cuddling too. Sometimes he loved it more than sex; Touching Pete all over his body, all the time, no rush and no pulling and pushing, just skin against skin, the feeling of Pete melting below his touches. “I think I like this a lot too now. it’s very nice.” Ae’s arms tightened around Pete and he sighed, enjoying the warmth of Pete’s body against his and humming happily in Pete’s neck.

Eyes closed, Pete grinned blissfully. “Yes this is perfect. now I can fall asleep.”


	6. Some Sweetness For The Hard Times (Yong and Nai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The production team at Ocean Electronic is under fire because their new smokeless grills have been recalled. Nai rushes to support his P'Yong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my short little version of how this moment went

“a whole product recall?” Nai repeats, shock overtaking him.

“kongbop nods. “the product is utterly shoddy. the entire production department is in trouble.”

Standing akimbo, Nai shakes his head in dismay just thinking about the mess and what agony the production department must be going through. he is abrupty hit with the thought of his boyfriend and he gasps, wide eyed as he asks. “did everyone already leave the beach?”

“it’s an emergency, so everyone left, yes.” Artit replies this time

“P’Yong.” mutters and stalks off without another word.

he takes a taxi to ocean electric.

when he gets there, his light jogging comes to a slow halt when he spots P’Yong standing by the huge desk that’s littered with samples of the returned shoddy good. the man’s back view along is enough to give away how tense, stressed and dismayed he is.

Nai walks over to his boyfriend who turns around as if he senses Nai approaching.

Yong offers a small smile. “hey.” he says when Nai is standing right in front of him, breaching into his personal space. it doesn’t make sense, but Yong feels awash with mild relief just seeing Nai here.

“hey, P.” Nai’s hand reaches for Yong’s forearm, rubbing gently up and down in comfort. “how is everything?”

young lets out a shaky breath and inclines his head at the littered desk. “we are in huge trouble.”

“do you know how this happened?”

“there are no clear answers yet.”

Nai lets his hands slide down Yong’s arm until he interlaces their hands. “is there anything I can do to help?”

“no. there is nothing anyone can do right now.” Yong all, but snaps, his tone waspish and laced with nothing but irk. he regrets his little outburst almost instantly though when his boyfriend doesn’t even flinch. Instead Nai is just gazing at him with the tiniest of soft smiles and a pair of caring eyes.

Yong sighs and gives his boyfriend an apologetic look. he takes Nai’s other hand and leans in to rest is forehead against Nai’s. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m just a little frustrated right now.”

“I know. all the burden of blame is on you as the in-charge. I’m sorry for that.”

Yong’s hands slide out of Nai’s and come up to gently cup Nai’s cheeks. “you have nothing to apologise for.”

“everything will be okay. you know that, right?” Nai softly encourages.

Yong nods vehemently and then wraps his arms around Nai, pulling him in and holding him close. Nai melts into the embrace, sliding his arms around Yong’s waist and resting his cheek on Yong’s shoulder. one of Yong’s hands strokes the hair at the back of Nai’s head before pressing a kiss there. “can you make me some of your delicious strong milk coffee?” Yong whispers into Nai’s hair.

Nai smiles knowingly against Yong’s shoulder. “you want some?”

“I need the energy boost.”

“then I’ll be happy to.”

“thanks. I’m really glad you came.”

“I’m happy to be here.”


	7. Woes of Life(Ae and Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of relishing in how protective Ae is of him, Pete is afraid to carry on with life by himself now that Ae will be going away for his internship. Ae tries to reassure Pete

Ae got home from school and Pete met him in the apartment entryway to welcome him home.

“hello, Ae.”

“hey.” Ae smiled at his boyfriend, leaning over for a kiss as he toed off his shoes. Pete liked to greet him at the door like that and Ae found it exceptionally sweet, his heart never failing to swell every time he came home. “I bought dinner so that we don’t have to cook. We’ll just warm it up and get started.” Ae lifted the plastic bag a bit to show Pete.

“I was hoping you’d do that.” Pete didn’t hide his relief and satisfaction with the suggestion.

Ae took Pete’s hand in his hand led him to the kitchen. While Ae ppopped the food into the microwave, Pete hopped on to the counter and got comfortable there. he waited until Ae turned the microwave on to speak up . “So, have you made a decision about the internship?”

Ae visibly stiffened and lifted his gaze to look at Pete.

The solemn tone of Pete’s voice and the subtle sadness of his face made it clear to Ae that Pete was still agonising about the internship thing. Ae understood that agony. He didn’t like the idea of moving out either even though it would only be temporary. The company he was looking to work for was too far from their apartment, so there was no other option.

Transport costs were one thing , but the stress of travelling far everyday was another. “Is Ocean electric still the best option?” Pete asked, watching Ae carefully. Ae sighed and stepped in between Pete’s legs, sliding his arms around Pete’s waist.

“Please don’t worry too much about this.” Ae pleaded with a disapproving wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“We’ll live apart and have separate lives for 4 months.”

“That’s a short time if you really think about it.” Ae pointed out, smiling at Pete’s cute indignant pout. He lifted his hands and playfully pinched Pete’s cheeks until Pete finally smiled, letting out a deep breath and lifting his arms to lay them around Ae’s neck, “You always look so positively on things. see why I need you around?.” Pete said and leaned down to give Ae’s lips a kiss. It started out quick and light enough, but then Ae kissed back and they got easily carried away languidly licking into each other’s mouths. 

Even when they pulled apart, their arms remained intact around each other, foreheads pressed together, gently sliding bumping noses.

“I know you need me. I need you too.” Ae said, not even certain where he was going with his encouragement, considering he was feeling pretty shitty about the situation himself. Above what he was feeling was the need to comfort to the person he loved so much. “But many challenges are ahead of us. We can’t afford to falter at the first one that hits us.”

Pete pursed his lips, a hint of a frown still written across his face. “I want to be strong like you, but I’m just not.”

“Of course you are.”

“Says the guy who calls me koon-chai.” Pete retorted grumpily but fought the urge to roll his eyes.

A soft smile touched the corners of Ae’s lips. “Sure you are kind and soft and sweet and you can’t throw a punch to save your life, but that doesn’t mean your spirit is weak.”

Pete blinked at his boyfriend, desperate to believe him. “Hey, do you remember when you kept running from me and tried to push me towards N’Chompoo because you didn’t want me to be in a gay relationship and face the stigma?”

Pete nodded.

“Sometimes it takes more strength to walk away than to face a situation. you could have taken advantage of the fact that I liked you and made me yours, but instead you ran to protect me. That’s more courageous than you’ll ever know. In that moment I was mad, yes, but I also admired you so much.”

“Is that really something you believe, Ae?” Pete was actually unexpectedly blinking back tears now.

Now stroking Pete’s cheeks and relishing in the softness, “I mean it.” Ae replied. “Sure I give you strength but you can stand on your own two feet. You don’t need me for that. You are a whole lot stronger and more assertive now than when I first met you. We’ll talk all the time on the phone, we’ll skype and we’ll visit on weekends.” Ae suggested and then vehemently emphasised, “ _we’ll be fine_.”

“okay.” Pete sniffed, fight against his tears long lost. Ae brushed his tears away with his thumbs.

“It also takes more guts to swallow your pride and shed tears as a man than to hold them in. don’t ever berate yourself again, understand koon-chai?” Ae says, laughing lightly

“Okay.” Pete nodded, a smile growing through his tears.

“A few months apart won’t change anything between us, okay?”

Pete nodded again, genuinely feeling warmth and confidence seep through the deep recesses of his heart where the fear of losing his Ae fear had long since made its home.

Ae kissed each of Pete’s cheeks and then finally kissed his lips, slow and sweet and reverent, full of admiration and everything else Ae wanted to say, but couldn’t quite express it with words.

Pete heard and felt it all loud and clear and he felt his heart soar with love and happiness, hope and most importantly confidence that no distance or amount of time could keep Ae from loving and protecting him and their relationship. knowing that Ae loved him that much was enough for him to stand on his own two feet whenever Ae had to leave his side.


End file.
